Des corps sur la rive
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Basé sur Leroux. Et si Christine n'avait pas eu le courage de promettre à Erik d'être sa femme vivante ? Si Raoul et le Persan mourraient dans la chambre des tortures ?
1. Les ponts brûlés

Texte original : « Bodies on the shore » par Elcie. Que l'on peut trouver sur ce site avec le numéro de l'histoire à changer dans la barre URL : 2218253

Traduction : Ripper de la Blackstaff.

Disclaimer : Domaine public, domaine public ! Nananananèreuuuuh !

Synopsis : Cette fic est basée sur Leroux. A la fin du livre, Nadir et Raoul sont enfermés dans la chambre des tortures et agonisent. Erik donne le choix à Christine : soit elle l'épouse, soit il fait exploser l'opéra. Elle accepte et par conséquent, noie la poudre retenue sous la chambre des tortures. Mais dedans, l'eau monte, monte et Christine ne jure pas de ne pas se suicider…

Merci à mes bêtas Titus de Mystique et Siryanne.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

DES CORPS SUR LA RIVE.

CHAPITRE 1 : Les ponts brûlés.

Victime d'une pression insoutenable, Christine fit son choix.

"Erik, j'ai tourné le scorpion !" dit elle.

Pendant un bref instant, elle crut que sa décision – la première de sa vie – sauverait son fiancé, même si elle signait sa propre perte. Mais à cet instant, alors qu'elle se tenait fière et droite, sûre de sa décision, le bruit d'eau commença. Doucement au début, elle l'entendait tourner autour d'elle, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à masquer les appels au secours désespérés provenant de la chambre des tortures. Ce qui arrivait était clair et elle comprit brutalement et douloureusement que Raoul et son mystérieux compagnon allaient bientôt se noyer.

"Erik, arrête l'eau", pleura-t-elle. "J'ai tourné le scorpion. Ils peuvent vivre maintenant."

"Oh mais ma chère, vous avez accepté d'être ma femme, et vous n'avez pas besoin de deux fiancés."

"Je ferai partir Raoul. Je peux lui rendre sa bague. Il nous laissera en paix, mais s'il te plaît, ne le laisse pas mourir ! S'il te plaît ! J'ai promis d'être ta femme !"

"Oh mais pas ma femme vivante. Tu vois, je suis très généreux. Je te laisse une raison d'en finir avec la vie avant que le cadavre vivant ne puisse toucher sa femme froide."

"Non non, je te donnerai ce que tu voudras !"

Mais il n'y avait aucune conviction dans sa voix. L'hystérie commençait à monter et cette fois, Christine ne put la contrôler. Des idées terribles encombraient sa tête. Si l'eau provenait du scorpion, alors c'était elle la responsable. Comment pourrait elle vivre avec le sang de Raoul sur les mains ? Et pourrait-elle tenir sa promesse et endurer le contact d'Erik ? Elle ne savait absolument rien de l'intimité : c'étaient des images hautement obscènes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, qui la répugnaient et l'excitaient à la fois. Ses supplications devinrent des gémissements frénétiques et elle tomba par terre, tremblante, en larmes. Mais Erik était au-delà de la pitié, aveuglé par la jalousie et la déception et il se moquait amèrement de la perte qui pesait sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Que pouvait-elle faire pour sauver Raoul ? Qu'est ce qui convaincrait Erik ? Submergée par la terreur face aux conséquences mortelles de son choix, effrayée par le fait de prendre une autre décision, Christine était pétrifiée. La réalité était trop pour elle. Elle devait se détourner ou alors, la folie la saisirait, elle devait cacher son visage dans ses mains, elle devait bloquer le monde extérieur. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder le monstre. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à son fiancé en train d'agoniser dans les eaux tourbillonnantes. C'était trop pour son esprit et les fissures qui s'étaient développées depuis la mort de son père craquèrent complètement. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bloquer Erik. Il se tenait au dessus d'elle, enragé par sa retraite, hurlant comme un fou.

"Mais tu pleures encore pour lui !" criait-il. "Tu devrais ne plus t'inquiéter pour lui maintenant ! je vais être ton mari et tu ne peux même pas me regarder !"

Il s'arrêta pour éclater d'un rire horrible.

"Mais comment pourrais tu ? Je ne suis qu'un monstre ! Rien qu'un animal sauvage à enfermer, à battre et à humilier, même à tes yeux…"

Et la rage folle s'évapora quand sa voix se brisa, triste et misérable.

"Même à tes yeux, Christine. Et pourtant tu es mon monde. Et je ne serai jamais aimé pour moi-même."

Erik aussi se pencha. S'agenouillant devant elle, il prit le bas de sa robe dans ses mains, et y enfouit son visage. Il essuya ses larmes dans cette chaleur douce en rêvant que ce n'était pas de la soie qui le réconfortait mais un corps doux.

L'indécision est paralysante ainsi que l'envie non comblée. Le couple resta figé dans leur horreur respective bien trop longtemps. Peut être que le bruit de l'eau ne pénétrait plus la brume de leurs esprits. Ou peut-être que si, mais qu'ils n'avait ni le pouvoir, ni la volonté de le reconnaître. Mais ce fut seulement lorsque l'eau déborda de la porte de la mort, et qu'elle atteignit les genoux d'Erik que ce dernier bougeât.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était stupéfait. Toute sa vie, il avait eu le contrôle de tout : de lui-même, des actions des autres, même parfois la Nature lui obéissait. Mais pour un instant de négligence, il avait perdu tout pouvoir – Raoul, son otage, était perdu – et son droit de vie et de mort aussi. Car il savait que les deux hommes dans la chambre des tortures étaient morts et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ça.

Il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible maintenant. Il était tout ce que Christine avait ; même si elle voulait le fuir, elle n'avait personne vers qui se tourner. Il était le seul qu'elle avait pour la réconforter, s'occuper d'elle et extraire son âme de la tristesse où elle s'était enlisée. Même maintenant, elle gisait sans défense par terre, dans une stupeur immobilisante. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle n'avait personne d'autre que lui vers qui fuir, et par conséquence, elle ne devait pas fuir. Et , par la mort de son rival, étaient détruit ses espoirs d'avoir son obéissance et son amour. Donc elle devait continuer à penser qu'il vivait mais qu'il était parti. Elle devait penser qu'elle avait tenu sa promesse et qu'elle avait sauvé son ami. Elle ne devait jamais savoir qu'il était mort.

Erik arriva à cette conclusion et se mit au travail à une vitesse incroyable. En quelques secondes, il posa un mouchoir sur le visage de Christine, pour l'endormir avec le parfum de Mazenderan. Il appuya sur un bouton sur le manteau de la cheminée pour arrêter l'eau et la renvoyer d'où elle venait. A cet instant, la flaque avait atteint la chanteuse et il était clair que la chose la plus importante à faire était de la faire quitter la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne se mouille et ne prenne froid. Avant qu'elle ne se mouille et que l'humidité ne lui dise que la chambre des tortures avait été entièrement remplie. Il souleva son corps mou, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie en l'emportant dans sa chambre et en la posant sur le lit, aussi gentiment qu'un amant. L'expression de dureté qui avait troublé son visage avait disparu, et elle rayonnait de nouveau de cette beauté naïve qu'il trouvait si attirante. Comment ne pouvait il pas l'embrasser ? Elle l'enchantait et le tentait bien trop. Et un baiser n'était qu'une toute petite chose. Il l'avait souvent vue embrasser le petit jeune homme. Ce ne serait qu'une bagatelle pour elle et pour lui, ce serait tout. Ses lèvres, roses et humides, un peu entrouverte semblait attendre les siennes. Ses lèvres à lui. A lui ! Comment avait il pu oublier ? C'était lui, son contact, qui la menait droit à l'hystérie, son contact qui la faisait fuir jusqu'aux confins du monde, et peut-être dans la mort. N'avait-elle pas raison de faire cela ? S'il pouvait, lui-même fuirait son corps répugnant. Mais, après tout, ne pouvait il pas la modeler pour qu'elle oublie sa laideur ? N'y avait il pas toujours de l'espoir ?

Tant de pensées inutiles ! Rien ne pourrait changer son destin ou celui de Christine maintenant et cela ne servait à rien de s'appesantir là-dessus. Des affaires importantes l'attendaient, dont il devait s'occuper immédiatement. L'eau qui était sortie de la chambre des tortures s'était répandue dans la pièce. L'antique tapis en soie qui couvrait le sol était trempé et bon à jeter. Un jardin y était peint, une image de toute beauté délicatement gravée avec amour dans le tissu. Cela faisait mal à Erik de le regarder : les couleurs se mélangeaient les unes aux autres, les oiseaux disparaissaient pour toujours. Ca faisait mal de penser que ce tapis était une victime malheureuse de l'obstination du garçon, du caractère mêle-tout de ce maudit persan, et de Christine, cette pauvre Christine, qui ne pouvait jamais être honnête et qui n'avait pas la force d'esprit de voir au-delà de son horrible faciès. Pour le moment. Mais l'eau s'évapore et le temps efface les blessures. Christine n'avait d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Il y avait encore de l'espoir, tant qu'elle restait avec lui et qu'est ce qui l'emmènerait loin de lui maintenant ? Il _devait_ y avoir de l'espoir.

La chambre des tortures était vide et ses victimes gisaient par terre, sans vie et le regard fixe quand Erik ouvrit la porte. Le garçon était tel qu'il l'imaginait dans ses innombrables rêves : mort et inoffensif. Cela le rendit presque heureux. Mais le persan était à côté de lui, et ses yeux sortaient. Pour une fois, Erik fut victime d'un tour de son esprit : il imagina que son ami mort pouvait parler. Ses yeux semblaient dire : « _Tu m'as tué ! Tu es sûrement damné !_ » Perdu, il se pencha, ferma les yeux du persan et commencé la tâche ardue de bouger leurs corps. L'énorme stress de la journée commençait à se faire sentir et il trouva difficile de traîner jusqu'à sa gondole les corps gonflés d'eau de deux hommes adultes, un par un, et de leur faire traverser le lac. Le corps du Comte reposait sur la berge éloignée, près de la rue Scribe, où Erik l'avait laissé moins de cinq heures auparavant. Comme il était logique que les deux frères fassent leur entrée dans l'éternité côte à côte ! Il n'y avait qu'une chose pire que de mourir seul et qu'Erik ne connaissait que trop bien, c'était de vivre seul ! Et le jeune Vicomte avait noblement mis fin à ces deux tragédies. Son frère avait un compagnon dans la mort et Erik en avait un dans la vie.

Une compagne ! C'était plus que ce qu'il avait osé espérer ! Christine avait accepté de devenir sa femme en tournant le scorpion. Et maintenant, elle était couchée, attendant le retour de son mari, dans le lit qu'un jour, avec de la persévérance et de la chance, ils partageraient.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Et on laisse sa petite review pour la traductrice et l'auteur. Allez ! Vous en avez envie, je le sais.


	2. La spirale

CHAPITRE 2 : La spirale

Christine se réveilla dans le lit d'acajou dans la maison du lac d'Erik. La veilleuse sur la commode était allumée et dans la douce lumière, la pièce semblait entièrement normale, ainsi qu'elle l'était toujours quand la jeune diva y passait la nuit, et elle eut la forte impression qu'il n'y avait aucun problème au monde. Pourtant, elle se sentait bizarre : désorientée, étourdie et à bout de souffle. Elle remarqua qu'elle portait encore sa robe de la veille. Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas changée avant d'aller se coucher ? Il y avait un énorme problème, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi. Son esprit nageait dans un océan de confusion et tout ce dont elle se rappelait, c'était d'avoir chanté. C'était Erik, l'ange, qui lui chantait une berceuse d'une voix légère pleine d'amour, d'un ton complètement différent de l'affection opprimante qu'il exprimait normalement, et cela la calmait, et la mettait à l'aise. Cela semblait très réel, même si ce n'était qu'un rêve et Christine se demanda un bout de temps s'il ne l'avait pas vraiment bercé la nuit précédente après une leçon fatigante. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle était encore habillée. C'était quoi la leçon ? Elle répétait Faust. Non, la première de Faust s'était déroulé la veille ! Et après… l'enlèvement, la descente, et la pièce aux miroirs. Seigneur dieu, elle s'était promise à Erik !

L'horreur et la panique la saisirent quand elle se souvint brusquement. Qu'était devenu Raoul ? Elle sortit du lit, en tomba presque et se précipita dans la pièce mitoyenne. Elle était vide et la maison silencieuse. La porte de la mort était de l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle était close et la petite fenêtre en haut, qui avait si furieusement rayonné la veille, était noire. En montant l'échelle, Christine regarda dedans mais ne put rien voir. Il n'y avait que noirceur. Elle frappa à la porte et appela doucement. Aucune réponse. Bien sûr, pensa-t-elle. Il était improbable que Erik ait laissé son fiancé dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais où étaient-ils ?

En redescendant, elle se dirigea vers le divan et s'y assit, incertaine quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Le salon, comme sa chambre, était tout à fait normal… Sauf que le tapis manquait à l'appel. Que c'était étrange ! Qu'était-il devenu ? Elle regarda encore la porte de la chambre des tortures comme si celle-ci pouvait donner un indice et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se souvint de l'eau. Raoul n'était plus dans la petite pièce, ce qui signifiait que la porte avait dû être ouverte à un moment ou un autre. Peut être que le tapis avait été recouvert d'eau, détrempé au point de perdre sa beauté.

Mais si Raoul n'était plus dans la chambre des tortures, soit il s'était échappé, soit il avait été relâché (s'il était toujours vivant), quoique le fait d'échapper au monstre semblait complètement improbable. Erik avait-il succombé à ses suppliques et avait donc sauvé son ami ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, elle ne se rappelait que du bruit d'eau tonnante, des appels aux secours de Raoul et de son compagnon, et des hurlements sauvages de Erik, fou d'amour et de jalousie. Avait-il pu laisser mourir Raoul ? Un autre homme était mort, noyé dans le lac, la nuit dernière. Erik avait chanté son requiem. Mais il avait semblé triste de le faire, il n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier la mort après tout. Et il n'avait eu aucune raison de tuer Raoul maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de l'épouser. Mais Erik avait été follement enragé, et elle s'était aperçu cette nuit qu'il était capable de tous les pêchés. Un froid profond envahit son cœur quand elle considéra la possibilité de la mort de Raoul et ce froid se propagea dans tout son corps comme une vague paralysante. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Par la mort ou par la force, Erik avait visiblement fait sortir Raoul de sa vie à jamais et avait pris la place du Vicomte. Pouvait-elle être sa femme, à ce monstre qui lui avait enlevé son fiancé ? Pourrait-elle supporter de le toucher, avec sa terrifiante peau décomposée et ses mains tâchées de sang, et de l'embrasser, même dans le noir ?

Non ! Ce serait pire que la mort ! Il ne faisait que la terrifier maintenant ! Sa seule présence était oppressante et horrible, comme si elle était enterrée vivante dans cette sombre tombe souterraine, incapable de hurler, incapable de fuir. Elle devait lui échapper ! Elle ne pourrait jamais supporter de le regarder. Et peut-être, si elle revoyait un jour la lumière du soleil, elle trouverait Raoul en train de l'attendre et il l'emmènerait loin de cette nuit perpétuelle et ahurissante.

Mais où était Erik ? La maison était silencieuse, peut-être était-il sorti ? Discrètement, elle alla jusqu'à la porte de sortie. Elle l'avait vu entrer et sortir de nombreuses fois, mais il ne lui avait jamais montré comment l'ouvrir et elle ne l'avait jamais découvert. Mais là ! Un pan de mur était ouvert comme une petite fenêtre et montrait un bouton. Etait-ce le moyen d'ouvrir la porte ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Erik d'être aussi imprudent. Pourquoi laisserait il cela ouvert ? Puis elle se souvint du tapis : il avait dû le sortir de la maison et peut être que dans ce déménagement encombrant, il ne lui avait pas été commode de refermer le panneau derrière lui. Ou bien était-ce un piège ? La sauterelle les aurait tous tués, prétendait Erik. Peut être que ce bouton déclenchait également une catastrophe. Mais Christine était désespérée et la mort n'était pas nécessairement malvenue. Elle appuya sur le bouton. La porte s'ouvrit.

La distance entre la maison et le lac n'était que de quelques mètres et Christine sortit, l'oreille aux aguets ; mais le seul son était l'écho du clapotis du lac dans la vaste caverne souterraine. Elle n'avait jamais réellement passé de temps dehors, Erik l'avait toujours transférée très vite dans la maison ou dans la barque, et elle ne savait pas sur quelle distance s'étendait la rive du côté de la maison. En prenant le bas de sa robe dans ses mains pour ne pas glisser et tomber dans les eaux de la sirène, elle décida de suivre la berge à gauche et commença à partir. Puis soudainement, il sortit des ténèbres et lui barra le chemin, à cinquante centimètres d'elle.

Erik l'avait attrapée ! Terrifiée par sa rage presque certaine, Christine hurla et courut dans la seule direction possible, vers la maison. Elle se jeta sur le divan, enfouit son visage dans les coussins et pleura. Elle voulait croire qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, et, puérilement, que tant qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle était en sécurité. Mais il parla dans sa tête, même si sa voix n'était pas coléreuse, comme elle s'y attendait.

"Ne pleure pas, Christine", disait la voix. "Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Ton jeune homme est en sécurité maintenant. Je l'ai juste ramené à la lumière du jour. Je suis désolé qu'on en soit arrivé là"., continuait cette voix en se rapprochant ! "Mais tu as promis d'être ma femme donc tu dois abandonner ton autre amant. Tu ne vois pas que c'est le seul moyen ?"

Et quelque chose toucha le bas de sa robe. Dans son esprit, elle vit sa main de cadavre agripper son vêtement et elle se dégagea vivement et fuit dans sa chambre.

Mais la voix suivit et ce ne fut plus seulement la voix mais le monstre, sur le seuil de sa chambre ! Et il s'approchait d'elle, l'espoir dans ses yeux ; l'espoir de la toucher, de poser sur elle ses mains meurtrières ! Mais elle était totalement paralysée de peur, incapable de bouger maintenant que ses yeux brûlants la fixaient et se rapprochaient d'elle. Elle ne put bouger quand il prit son poignet dans sa poigne glacée et le leva, tandis que son autre main fouillait sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose. Mais quand il la retira, et qu'elle vit ce qu'il tenait, la vie lui revint. Elle se battit comme un animal sauvage pour libérer son poignet, pour l'empêcher de mettre à son doigt l'anneau doré qu'il avait retrouvé dieu sait où. Mais il la tenait solidement et il ne la lâcha pas. Elle le frappa, lui écrasa les pieds, lui jura sa haine éternelle, mais rien n'y fit, l'anneau était de nouveau à son doigt.

"Vous êtes ma femme", dit il. "Vous ne quitterez plus Erik maintenant."

Et il la lâcha si soudainement qu'elle tomba par terre.

_Pas d'échappatoire possible, pas d'échappatoire pour la femme du monstre !_ Ces mots résonnaient à ses oreilles encore et encore. Elle ne pouvait les arrêter, ni les faire sortir de son esprit, même quand ses pleurs devinrent des hurlements, même quand elle tira ses cheveux. Elle avait basculé de l'autre côté, hors de contrôle, et elle resta assise à pleurer jusqu'à ce que les mains la touchent encore et que la voix s'insinue dans la furie de son esprit.

"Bois ça. Ca ira mieux."

Un verre de vin fut mis dans sa main tremblante, et guidé jusqu'à sa bouche. _Pas d'échappatoire_ continuait l'écho de la voix dans son esprit et, résignée et brisée, elle le laissa lui faire boire le liquide, vaguement consciente d'un goût étrange, pas du tout comme du vin. Mais là, doucement, l'écho disparut. Son esprit se remplit d'un brouillard doux et chaud, son corps se relaxait. Le monde devenait rose et même quand le monstre s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et la tint pour qu'elle ne glisse pas au sol, ça ne lui sembla pas si terrible que ça. Même quand son visage se pencha sur le sien, et que ses yeux l'examinèrent, elle réussit à se souvenir d'un temps fort lointain, où son ange lui parlait et qu'elle était en paix.

>>>>>>>

RAR :

Link9 : Une fois de fois, ton VOCABULAIRE a le don de m'étonner.

Blue eyes at night : Hi ! Thank you for your review. You French is very good if you managed to read the story. I know some of my friends who would die speaking English as you speak French.

Miliem : On ne lit pas la suite en anglais ! On attend la suite en Français et on joue le jeu ! part en ralant pète toi le cul à traduire des trucs pour des gens qui parlent anglais... gnagnagnagnagna ! lol

Siryanne : Toi ! La seule ! l'unique ! Fantasme de mes jours et délice de mes nuits ! AARrrrghhh !


	3. Délire et trahison

CHAPITRE 3 : DELIRE ET TRAHISON

La haine ! La haine qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux brûlait Erik comme du feu et il se tordait d'agonie dans les ténèbres. Il avait enlevé son masque et il tirait ses touffes de cheveux en gémissant et en haletant, en essayant de rester silencieux pour ne pas déranger Christine. Pendant un instant, le voile avait été levé, et il avait vu pour la première fois ce que Christine pensait de lui : aucune adoration, aucun désir secret, même pas pour sa voix, rien que de la haine et de la peur. Et même si cet instant était passé, il revoyait sans cesse cette haine dans sa tête. Il ne l'oublierait jamais. Son imagination fatiguée continuerait de la ressasser ; il savait que, désormais, chaque nuit, dès qu'il essaierait de dormir, peu importe la suite des évènements, cette image serait à la frontière de son esprit, elle attendrait qu'il se détende pour l'attaquer de plus belle.

Mais l'instant était passé. Christine avait été hystérique, et il lui avait donné du laudanum pour la calmer. Le doux voile s'était à nouveau abaissé, couvrant la répulsion et exposant son adoration. Le haïssait-elle vraiment ? Peut-être était-ce juste un instant de folie qui l'avait prise. En ce moment, elle était allongée dans sa chambre, elle rêvassait dans un brouillard opiacé, calme et peut-être heureuse. Quand il la prit dans ses bras, elle ne hurla pas et elle ne le frappa pas, et quand il la posa sur le lit, elle sourit ! Oh ce n'était qu'un petit sourire, et elle ne le regardait pas en souriant, mais cela avait une signification qu'il n'ignorerait pas. Christine n'était pas horrifiée d'être dans sa chambre, donc elle n'était pas horrifiée d'être dans sa maison avec lui. Mais pouvait-il être sûr ? Il était tout aussi probable que la haine soit réelle et que sa tranquillité soit une conséquence du laudanum. Il devait savoir.

Erik se releva bien droit, et essuya son visage dans sa manche. Toujours misérable mais de nouveau déterminé, il retrouva et remit son masque et alla en silence jusqu'à la porte de Christine. Il entra doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et resta sur le seuil quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Ses yeux étaient froids et brillaient à la lumière et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle était belle. Le demi sourire qu'elle arborait quand il l'avait portée avait disparu, et elle avait l'air troublé, mais pas terrifiée comme il l'avait craint. Il s'assit timidement sur le lit et prit sa main. Elle ne lui résista pas.

"Christine ?" dit-il. "Il y a un problème, ma chérie ?"

Confuse, elle le regarda, ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois, comme si elle ne pouvait pas parler, avant de trouver enfin ses mots.

"Le noir. Il fait noir."

Elle le regarda d'un air plaintif. L'inquiétude dans sa voix dérangea Erik. Pourquoi la blesser encore plus ce soir ? Le mensonge leur avait bien servi dans le passé, après tout, sans ça, il ne lui aurait pas parlé.

"Mais ma chère", répondit il, "vous ne voyez pas le soleil ?"

Il désigna la lampe qui brillait à travers la pièce.

"Vous ne sentez pas sa chaleur ?"

Et il recouvrit ses jambes d'une couverture.

"Le soleil ?" demanda-t-elle faiblement, en regardant la lampe d'un air sceptique.

"Oui bien sûr. Vous ne savez pas qu'il brille nuit et jour ici-bas ? Nous ne sommes jamais dans le noir."

"Le soleil", répéta-t-elle, et son visage se détendit. "Il fait chaud."

Erik regardait la petite main dans la sienne. Elle ne semblait pas le haïr maintenant. La haine reviendrait-elle quand le laudanum se serait dissipé ? Il voyait d'un mauvais œil les heures à attendre avant de savoir. Son visage se peindrait-il de dégoût ? Il l'observa de près, examina sa beauté pendant qu'il le pouvait encore et remarqua consciemment pour la première fois les effets de son récent traumatisme. Les ecchymoses sur son front, qui provenaient des coups qu'elle s'était donnés la nuit précédente, ressortaient, sombres sur sa peau pâle. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir, et ses cheveux étaient tous emmêlés. Ce n'était pas tellement surprenant qu'elle ait si mal réagi, si elle était complètement épuisée et blessée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre que Christine gardait à côté de son lit : il était quatre heures du matin. Elle ne s'était pas vraiment reposée depuis plus de deux jours. Le sommeil guérit de nombreux maux et après avoir dormi un long moment, elle se sentirait mieux et lucide, le regarderait sans terreur.

"Vous devriez dormir maintenant, Christine, vous êtes très fatiguée", déclara-t-il en l'aidant à se coucher et en posant la couverture sur elle.

Il revint dans sa propre chambre et s'allongea en essayant désespérément de faire partir son mal-être. Il avait mal partout et il songea que lui aussi n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours (et quels jours difficiles ils avaient été!) La précipitation effrénée pour déplacer les corps et le tapis détrempé avant le réveil de Christine avait été terriblement éprouvante et il se trouvait bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se mit à penser à la musique, la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer, et se laissa partir dans son petit monde. Il dut finalement s'endormir, car un hurlement le réveilla brusquement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans la chambre de Christine, près de son lit, ses mains inquiètes sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Mais cette fois, quand il la toucha, elle se tendit et regarda ailleurs. Bien qu'elle arrêtât de crier, son silence obstiné était d'une façon ou d'une autre bien plus dérangeant. Cette froideur soudaine n'était pas due à l'hystérie ou à la peur, mais était calculée et délibérée. Elle était lucide, et comprenait tout. Et bien qu'elle soit reposée, elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui, comme il l'avait espéré.

"Christine", commença-t-il avec une voix où la panique et le désespoir commençaient à poindre. "Regardez moi, s'il vous plaît."

Mais elle ne le regardait pas. Elle était assise, rigide et silencieuse, et même si elle lui permettait de lui prendre les bras, il pouvait dire que dans son cœur, elle ne voulait pas.

"Je t'en prie" , cria-t-il, "tu avais promis ! Je ne suis pas vraiment un monstre quand je te fais tenir tes promesses ! Tu as peur ? Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Je ne toucherai pas un seul de tes cheveux sans ta permission !"

Il se rendit compte qu'il agrippait toujours ses bras et la relâcha aussitôt.

"Simplement, je t'en supplie, Christine, regarde moi. Parle moi. On peut être heureux, on chantera comme avant."

Christine tourna lentement la tête et le regarda. Il n'y avait aucune haine dans ses yeux, mais aucune autre expression non plus, et il comprit que s'il pouvait avoir son corps, son esprit était hors de portée. C'était terrible, ce visage impassible, et Erik pensa que tout serait mieux que ça, même le delirium du laudanum.

En deux jours, l'ancienne vie de Christine était morte et on la forçait à en vivre une autre. Il lui faudrait des mois, voire des années pour s'y adapter. Serait-ce si terrible de l'aider à passer ce cap difficile ? La réalité avait toujours été un lourd fardeau pour elle. Est-ce que l'aider à le porter serait un si grand crime ? Non ! Il était le seul homme de sa vie désormais, et c'était à lui de la consoler, de prendre soin d'elle et de l'aider durant les épreuves.

Encore une fois, il prépara le mélange dans un verre de vin et l'amena à Christine. Elle le regarda avec méfiance, mais elle était comme une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Tant qu'Erik était là, elle ne pouvait échapper à l'horreur de sa présence et aux ténèbres éternelles. Elle pouvait faire face à son destin les yeux grands ouverts ou elle pouvait adoucir le coup avec cette boisson qui rendait aveugle. Le choix était simple. Elle prit le verre et en avala le contenu avec une détermination effrayante. Pendant que le monde s'évaporait, Christine espérait seulement que si jamais il la touchait encore, elle ne le sentirait pas, ni lui, ni l'odeur de mort qui s'exhalait de ses mains.

Mais il ne la toucha pas. Erik sortit de la pièce, incapable de supprimer le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne voulait pas voir le changement. Pourquoi les humains devaient-ils vivre comme ça, pensa-t-il, toujours vouloir ce qui est hors de portée, ce qui est refusé par peur et par hésitation ? Mais quand on leur donnait le bonheur, ils lui tournaient le dos, et choisissaient ce qui est impossible à la place. Etait-il si différent ? Il poursuivait certainement un espoir vain. Mais il n'y avait aucun bonheur pour lui en dehors de ce rêve, il n'avait aucun bonheur à jeter.

En quoi était-ce important ? Il ne faisait pas partie de cette misérable race humaine, et maintenant que Christine était avec lui, elle non plus. Ils accepteraient la joie de leur union et leur vie serait extatique. Il devait croire que c'était possible. Il ne pouvait pas vivre autrement. Un jour, Christine le regarderait avec lucidité, peut être pas avec amour mais avec tolérance et joie. Il était encore temps pour cela.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

RAR

Siryanne : Si tu updatais "comment attraper un Severus en dix leçons", ce serait bien... Merci pour la pub !

Blue Eyes At Night : I understand you. You know you can let your reviews in English, if you want to as I'm fluent. And the word for "know" is "savoir". Thank you for your review and for the effort you made to let your review in French, it touches me a lot.


	4. L'indulgence volée

Chapitre 4 : L'INDULGENCE VOLEE

Les jours passaient et Christine se retirait de plus en plus en elle-même. Elle parlait rarement sauf sous laudanum, et ce qu'elle racontait était décousu et fantastique. La méchanceté qu'elle exprimait durant les premiers jours avait disparu et maintenant, quand elle revenait au monde réel, elle attendait patiemment et calmement que Erik lui donne sa dose. La vie ne lui apportait plus aucun espoir et la magie de se laisser glisser dans un autre monde était son seul plaisir. En rêve, elle pouvait retrouver le bonheur dont on l'avait privée, et elle passait des jours interminables au soleil avec son père et Raoul.

De temps en temps, elle souriait. De temps en temps, elle riait à voix basse. Et Erik était là, regardait, écoutait, et il souriait quand elle souriait ; car dans son esprit, c'était un signe que malgré tout, elle n'était pas tout à fait malheureuse dans sa maison. L'hystérie n'était plus, et elle ne frissonnait plus quand il lui passait le verre, même pas quand leurs mains se touchaient. Le temps passait et beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis cette nuit fatale. Il avait une femme ! Et elle apprenait à le tolérer. C'était un long chemin à parcourir mais elle le faisait et peut-être qu'un jour, il arrêterait de la droguer, et ils mettraient les regrets, la honte, et les trahisons derrière eux.

Peut-être un jour. Mais pas encore. Au fond de lui, Erik savait qu'il avait une autre raison pour garder Christine sous l'influence du laudanum, bien qu'il ne l'admettait qu'à contrecoeur. Dans ses rêves, elle le regardait souvent avec des yeux brillants d'amour. Elle lui ouvrait les bras, et parfois, il y allait et touchait ses mains ou ses bras sans peur. Il savait qu'en ces moments là, elle imaginait que c'était le visage et les mains de quelqu'un d'autre qui la regardaient et la touchaient. Mais ces attentions volées lui étaient bien trop précieuses pour ne pas continuer. Sa peau, si chaude et douce, devenait insupportablement tentante quand elle était soumise, et il n'abandonnerait pas, et ne le voulait en aucun cas, ce qu'on lui avait refusé toute sa vie. C'était un vol, bien sûr, et des plus odieux, mais était-ce si mal de prendre ce que l'injustice et la cruauté vous refusaient ? Si un mendiant vole du pain pour vivre, doit-on le condamner ?

Par conséquence, Erik rendait Christine dépendante, et encourageait ses rêves éveillés. Il lui permettait de le prendre pour un autre pendant qu'il caressait sa peau chaude et qu'il la faisait soupirer d'exaltation. Ils étaient sur une pente sombre, c'est certain, et Erik refusait d'envisager que cette pente était également glissante. Même pas quand Christine commença à montrer des signes physiques de dépendance, comme des tremblements violents quand il lui donnait son traitement avec quelques heures de retard. Même pas quand ses avances se firent plus osées, et qu'il ne touchait plus seulement ses bras mais aussi de temps en temps son cou et son visage. Et donc, ils descendaient ensemble la spirale vicieuse de la dépendance.

Le temps passa ainsi jusqu'à la veille de leur troisième mois ensemble. Erik était sorti pour acheter quelques cadeaux pour sa femme, quelques toilettes et de jolis vêtements de nuit. Mais les rues avaient été bondées et, bien qu'on était au soir, ses petites courses lui prirent bien plus longtemps que prévu. Quand il arriva chez lui et qu'il déverrouilla la porte de Christine, il la trouva évanouie dans la salle de bain, en sueur et frissonnante. Elle avait été malade, de nombreuses fois, c'était visible, et il maudit sa négligence en la ramenant dans son lit. C'était des symptômes de manque et Erik les trouva extrêmement affligeants. Il prépara rapidement le mélange, en augmentant la dose de laudanum dans l'espoir que la nausée passe plus vite. Les mains de Christine tremblaient si violemment qu'il dut tenir le verre pour elle pendant qu'elle buvait, et qu'elle en renversait maladroitement sur sa chemise de nuit. Mais elle réussit à en boire et en moins de dix minutes, les tremblements avaient disparu. Son corps se relaxa bien que la détresse restât sur son visage.

Quand il fut certain qu'elle n'était plus en danger, il alla préparer les cadeaux qu'il lui avait achetés pour leur anniversaire. Quand il revint, il vit qu'elle avait pleuré, car ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues étaient humides. Mais au moment où elle le vit, son visage changea du tout au tout. Un immense sourire naquit sur son visage, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur complètement incompréhensible pour Erik. Quand elle soupira, son souffle tremblait d'excitation, et elle lui ouvrit les bras bien grand.

"Tu es revenu", dit-elle, et sa voix débordait de désir.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça : tellement à l'aise avec ses envies, et le caractère excessivement féminin de ce comportement le frappa de plein fouet. Durant tout leur relation, il ne l'avait vue que comme une gamine, une sorte de femme-enfant. Mais pour la première fois, il la voyait en tant que femme, et il se rendit brusquement compte que tous ses fantasmes n'étaient rien comparé à ce que pouvait être la réalité. Il désirait cette vision, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait offrir, plus qu'il n'avait prévu, et le désir le submergea avec une férocité inouïe. Il devait la prendre dans ses bras ! Peu importe qui elle croyait qu'il était, il devait accepter son invitation.

Erik s'avança vers le lit avec trépidation, nerveux comme un petit garçon, excité par ce qui s'offrait à lui dans ses bras accueillants. Il s'assit et elle rapprocha son corps du sien et le tint, pressant sa tête dorée contre sa poitrine et agrippa son dos avec une passion ardente. Et puis, elle leva la tête et la posa contre son épaule. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou, ses lèvres tremblantes effleurer sa peau et un désir naquit en lui, tellement puissant que sa vision s'assombrissait et que sa tête tournait. Il saisit les cheveux de la diva, refermant ses doigts autour des mèches ondulées pour ne pas poser ses mains à des endroits autrement plus tentants. Il était à la limite de son contrôle, près du précipice, et il pouvait sentir le vide du gâchis total s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Encore quelques secondes et il tomberait, entraînant la pauvre Christine avec lui. Mais il luttait pour se retenir, et il haletait sauvagement.

Peut-être Christine crut-elle qu'il partageait sa passion, car après un moment, elle leva son visage vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

"Embrasse-moi."

Le terrible halètement s'arrêta net. Le tremblement s'arrêta net. Erik fut tout d'un coup paralysé, incapable de respirer.

"Embrasse- moi", répéta-t-elle.

Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi tandis qu'elle lui tendait ses lèvres.

On lui avait volé toutes les belles choses qu'il possédait. Il lui était impossible de se dérober à la vie de voleur, de ne pas prendre l'objet de toutes ses prières les plus ferventes, quand on le lui offrait par erreur. Il enleva son masque et attendit un peu, pour lui donner une dernière chance de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait. Mais elle ne se détourna pas, et il se pencha lentement, nerveusement, et avec un frisson d'anticipation, embrassa ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides. Et en la collant contre lui, il sentit son souffle chaud dans sa propre bouche, les mains de Christine dans ses cheveux et il se rendit compte trop tard que tout ça était trop érotique et excitant. Il était pris dans un éboulement de terrain et dans un dernier instant de désespoir, il se jeta hors de sa portée, et en trébuchant, traversa toute la pièce à reculons.

Mais en la regardant, il comprit finalement son regard étrange quand il était entré dans la pièce. C'était plus que de l'envie, c'était de la vraie joie humaine. Et cela le choquait que ce regard lui soit plus désirable que ces lèvres corail. Pourquoi cela devrait-il le choquer ? Ne voulait-il pas l'amour par dessus tout ? Plus qu'un corps à tenir et à explorer. Mais ce corps était tentant aussi, si tentant dans sa passivité involontaire. Il se dit que son esprit ne saurait pas, qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de ce baiser ou du prochain, et elle ne le haïrait pas au matin. Tant qu'il ne la violait pas vraiment, tant qu'il ne laissait pas de marques, de traces ou de preuves, elle ne serait jamais certaine que ce ne soit pas un rêve. D'ailleurs, rêvait-elle vraiment ? Peut-être que c'était lui qu'elle voulait. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, elle devait savoir que c'était lui qui l'embrassait ! Il croyait ce dont il avait besoin de croire, et il alla à elle encore une fois. Cette fois, il ne se retint pas et ne s'arrêta pas, mais l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que la pression de ses petits seins contre son torse le rendît presque fou. Et il la touchait, tombant toujours un peu plus loin dans l'abysse du désir, maintenant que ses avances étaient permises. Il repoussait toujours le monde extérieur un peu plus loin, même quand elle lui murmurait : « Je te croyais mort » à l'oreille, et il comptait toujours les minutes avant la fin du délirium.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

RAR :

Satai Nad : Evidemment que c'est pas folichon, c'est moi le traducteur ! J'suis contente que tu te sois régalée.

Miliem : Je te rassure, j'ai traduit jusqu'à la fin. Tu auras ta drogue...

Blue Eyes At Night : The inner turmoil phase ! This one made me laugh ! You're right, we would kill everyone in our way...

Siryanne : J'ferais de la pub. Un jour. Eventuellement. Aujourd'hui peut-être. Ou alors demain. Ce sacré me donne la flemme.


	5. Des rêves à la réalité

CHAPITRE 5 : DES REVES A LA REALITE

Le matin arriva dans cet endroit toujours sombre et Christine se réveilla. Sa tête était lourde et tout son corps picotait. Elle se rappelait vaguement combien elle avait été malade la veille et la vitesse inhabituelle à laquelle le médicament de Erik avait fait effet. Il y avait quelque chose de différent avec son vin, il devait avoir été plus fort que d'habitude, mais pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sa décision ne dérangeait pas Christine. Depuis la nuit du scorpion, la dernière nuit où elle avait vu la lune et les étoiles, Erik ne lui inspirait que répulsion. Mais malgré ce sentiment, elle commençait à lui faire confiance et à prendre tout ce qu'il lui donnait sans hésitation. A ses yeux, les motivations d'Erik avaient toujours été extrêmement discutables, immorales même. Mais c'était son jugement qui dictait leurs vies. Elle n'avait aucun autre choix, vraiment, que de lui donner sa foi, elle n'avait personne d'autre. Et si Erik pensait qu'une dose plus importante de laudanum était nécessaire, ainsi soit-il.

Cependant, il y avait autre chose, la nuit dernière, qui s'attardait dans sa mémoire. Au départ, elle avait pris ça pour un rêve, et rien de plus, mais au fur et à mesure que la somnolence la quittait et que ses facultés mentales normales lui revenaient, elle commença à réaliser que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Erik était parti bien trop longtemps. Normalement, il entrait dans sa chambre vers cinq heures du soir avec un plateau repas et de temps à autre quelque chose pour l'occuper : un nouveau livre, ou un ruban pour ses cheveux. Une heure précise plus tard, il réapparaissait avec son verre de vin et attendait patiemment qu'elle le boive avant de débarrasser le plateau et de nettoyer la chambre. La nuit dernière, par contre, la dix-septième heure passa, puis la dix-huitième et toujours pas d'Erik. A vingt heures, Christine commençait à se sentir mal et quelques heures plus tard, elle était si malade qu'elle ne voyait plus l'horloge, et ne pouvait écouter, chercher de l'ouïe les pas qui lui amèneraient le soulagement. Quand il était finalement arrivé, elle se demanda s'il n'était pas une invention de son imagination surexcité et fut effrayée quand il la toucha.

Le mélange vint enfin, mais elle était si agitée qu'il dut l'administrer lui-même. Quand sa main approcha sa bouche, elle sentit la mort sur sa peau, et elle toléra cette odeur pour la première fois. Cette odeur répugnante qui l'avait toujours dégoûtée signifiait l'arrivée du vin amère et lui semblait moins forte que son manque de laudanum. Mais bien que la douleur physique passât, aucun soulagement ne vint. Le Monde disparut et elle pénétra un brouillard d'images passagères et de rêves conscients, mais ce soir-là, ils étaient embrouillés et menaçants.

Elle lutta contre ces apparitions pendant un temps infini avant d'être témoin de la plus vive et de la plus remarquable des visions : là, sur le seuil de la porte, dans la maison du lac, Raoul était là, ses cheveux blonds brillant comme le foin un jour d'été, son visage pâle rayonnant d'amour et de désir. Le désir ! Elle le ressentait aussi. Et dans cet endroit loin de tout être humain, et dans son état de toxicomane, elle se donna au désir sans retenue, ni honte. Elle parla et il vint à elle, et bien qu'il l'ait tenue d'innombrables fois auparavant dans ses rêves, cette nuit là, cela lui sembla réel. Il y avait les bras d'un homme autour d'elle et un battement de cœur dans son oreille. C'était si réel, et elle se réjouissait de ces sensations physiques après avoir été si privée de vie. Les beaux traits de son amant étaient sereins, et elle voulait les voir envahis de passion. Un baiser attiserait sa ferveur, non ? Elle lui demanda donc, en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui refuser. Il la regarda, nonchalant bien que ses yeux brûlaient ; il toucha son visage. Mais quand il retira sa main, ce n'était plus Raoul mais quelque chose d'indistinct, et de confus, mais le même cœur continuait à battre sous sa main. Le temps passa mais la vision resta. Christine ferma les yeux et sentit sur sa bouche, une autre bouche, donatrice de sensations et de vie. La réalité commençait à se faire sentir, et c'était magnifique, meilleur qu'un rêve, et elle l'enlaça avec une joie renouvelée.

L'étrange visage se retira soudainement mais la peau de la jeune fille continuait à frissonner de ses caresses. Et elle sut qu'il subissait le même feu qu'elle car il revint. Il l'embrassa avec passion et ses mains la caressèrent impatiemment et elle se soumit à ces sensations torrides.

Elle ne s'était pas posée la question de l'identité de l'homme. Dans son esprit, c'était Raoul, revenu du monde d'en haut, qui venait la prendre. Mais maintenant, la tête claire, elle savait que l'homme était réel et que ce n'était pas Raoul. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité. C'était Erik ! En y pensant, un autre souvenir revint à la surface : l'odeur de mort, dans son nez, dans sa bouche. Le monstre l'avait touchée ! L'avait embrassée ! Et à sa demande ! Christine frissonnait à cette pensée, et elle fut envahie par le dégoût et la honte. Ses lèvres monstrueuses sur les siennes, sa peau décomposée qui se frottait contre la sienne, ses ongles jaunes qui s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules et dans ses hanches. Cette bête terrifiante l'avait presque consumée, et plus elle se rappelait qu'elle avait voulu qu'il la caresse, plus elle le détestait. Surtout qu'au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait encore sentir ce contact.

Quelle chose terrible : être déchirée entre le désir et la répulsion ! Contradictoire et implacable. Pouvait-elle s'abaisser à prendre la seule joie qui lui était offerte dans cette vie macabre ? Aurait-elle les tripes de le revoir ?

Trois petits coups se firent entendre, et avant qu'elle ne puisse se préparer d'une quelconque manière, la porte s'ouvrit et le monstre entra. Christine s'assit, mais rassembla les couvertures autour d'elle et les mit sur sa poitrine. Il portait un plateau-repas qu'il posa sur le secrétaire, sans regarder Christine comme si de rien n'était. Il avait quelque chose d'autre dans les mains, remarqua-t-elle. Il s'arrêta, y jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'avancer. C'était un petit paquet, emballé dans du papier brillant, et quand il le posa sur le lit à côté d'elle, sa proximité et l'odeur terrible qui en résultait la remplirent d'un tel dégoût qu'elle sortit de la pièce, nauséeuse, et fut malade, frustrée et en larme dans la petite salle de bain. Elle entendit son cri de consternation et s'en moqua éperdument. Il méritait de la voir dans cet état qu'il avait provoqué. Elle voulait le punir, le faire souffrir comme elle souffrait maintenant. Quand il posa sa main sur son dos, elle hurla au milieu des larmes :

"Ne me touche pas, Monstre !"

Et elle se tourna pour voir l'effet de ses mots. Il irradiait la peur et la panique, et elle pouvait dire malgré le masque que ses traits hideux étaient tordus et déformés. Il ne bougeait pas, sourd et muet, incertain de ses actions, comme un chien qui venait d'être battu par son maître. Rien que le fait qu'il soit dans la même pièce qu'elle était intolérable pour Christine, et elle hurlait :

"Sortez ! Sortez ! Sortez !"

Elle continua bien après son départ.

Mais quand ses sanglots cessèrent, elle se redressa et sortit de la pièce. Le paquet qu'il avait apporté était toujours sur le lit. Il y avait une carte : _A ma femme bien-aimée, qui a mis ma vie solitaire en musique. Pour notre troisième mois ensemble._ La boîte contenait un rossignol en cristal. Amère et vindicative, elle le jeta dans la cheminée où il se brisa.

Pendant des heures, elle tourna en rond en réfléchissant. Elle se souvenait de l'éducation stricte qu'elle avait reçue et ressentait de la honte. Elle se souvenait de tout ce que Erik lui avait volé et elle ressentait de la haine. Elle se souvenait du choc et de l'horreur ressentis la première fois qu'elle avait vu son visage et elle se sentait trahie. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de côté le souvenir du contact humain et de l'intimité et le bonheur qui s'en découlait. Et dans cette misérable tombe, où la morale n'avait pas cours, où rien n'était simple et beau, sa honte et son dégoût étaient plus faibles que son désir.

Des heures plus tard, quand elle fut sous opiacée, les sentiments désagréables et la confusion disparurent. Frappée d'incapacité, elle ne se sentait pas responsable de ses actions et pouvait accepter ses envies étranges sans honte ou culpabilité. Quand Erik apparut sur son seuil, les épaules voûtées et les yeux rouges, elle oublia joyeusement l'horreur et ne se souvint que de l'agréable. Il prit sa main tendue. Celle d'Erik n'était pas froide, elle ne puait pas la mort, et sa peau de cadavre dégageait un rayonnement doré, comme du parchemin à la lumière d'une bougie. Pendant qu'il la tenait et qu'il pressait son visage dans les cheveux de la diva en pleurant, la réalité merveilleuse du contact la submergea encore une fois, et elle oublia le monstre à qui elle se soumettait.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Miliem : Ripper obéir. Ripper donner dose. MAINTENANT ! lol En espérant que ça te plaise... A ton avis, ça va finir comment ?


	6. Les jours de réveil

CHAPITRE 6 : LES JOURS DE REVEIL

Erik fit bien attention à laisser Christine avant qu'elle ne se réveille. L'aube ne serait pas là avant plusieurs heures, et il imaginait les rues au-dessus, froides, sombres et désertes. Il voulait désespérément aller à la surface, marcher dans ces rues et respirer un peu d'air frais : célébrer la vie et de voir quelque chose de beau et de naturel après leur remarquable nuit. Mais il n'osait pas laisser son aimée seule, même quand elle dormait. Il se demanda s'il oserait jamais la laisser seule à nouveau.

Dans sa chambre, il se confia à son imagination. Ses pensées prirent la forme d'une grande maison, avec un jardin et de hauts murs dans la banlieue calme. Il y avait un saule près d'un étang : ses branches fines comme des pattes d'araignées disparaissaient dans l'eau. Et il voyait le reflet de la lune, pleine et blanche, qui lui donnait un éclat surnaturel. Peut-être un chien qui jouait dans la véranda, petit et mignon, pour faire sourire Christine. Ce chien le faisait sourire lui aussi, car il n'était jamais loin de sa maîtresse, et quand il arrivait, elle n'était jamais loin. Et là ! A la porte, elle apparut dans la lumière. Resplendissante dans sa robe argentée, sa peau opalescente. Et dans ses yeux, le regard qu'il voulait à en avoir mal, le regard qu'il avait enfin vu la nuit dernière. Mais là, aucun voile sur ses yeux, et son amour et son désir venait de son cœur.

Oh, comme il la voulait, cette image, cette vie avec elle ! Pouvait-il l'avoir ? Il devait avoir assez de capitaux, entre l'argent qu'il avait extorqué aux directeurs et la fortune qu'il avait accumulée à l'étranger. Et s'il n'y en avait pas assez, il y avait toujours de l'argent pour ceux qui avait de la ressource. Il pouvait acheter le terrain et il ferait les plans lui-même. Les ouvriers cherchaient toujours désespérément du travail, et il pouvait rassembler une équipe qui ne poserait pas de questions. Et si les murs étaient assez hauts, il n'y aurait personne pour être curieux ou effrayé. Personne sauf elle. Et elle ne serait pas dérangée, pas quand ils menaient une vie comme la leur.

Erik alla à son bureau, et commença à dessiner la maison. Ce fut remarquablement facile, presque comme s'il prenait une maison existante comme modèle. Tous les détails gravés dans son esprit à la perfection : la longue galerie au toit de verre au deuxième étage, le motif compliqué en fer sur la porte. Il pouvait voir les expressions du visage des chérubins qui orneraient la frise. Ce fut une grande joie de le dessiner, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'absorbait dans son travail, il se mit à fredonner, et à alimenter sa vie imaginaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, il fut dérangé dans son travail par un coup à la porte. Il y avait un problème ? Christine était blessée ? Paniqué, il sauta sur ses jambes, renversa sa chaise et une bouteille d'encre sur sa maison, se précipita à la porte et l'arracha presque de ses gonds en l'ouvrant. Christine était là, ni blessée, ni même triste, mais souriante et patiente.

"Erik, j'ai une chanson dans la tête", fit-elle, placide. "Ça me rend folle. Pourriez vous me la jouer ?"

Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son amant, elle s'était habillée et coiffée, et elle parlait comme s'ils étaient revenus en arrière dans le temps, avant la nuit du scorpion. Hésitant et confus, il répondit d'une voix teintée de suspicion :

"Mais bien sûr, ma chère." (Il leva une main pour la guider dans sa chambre où l'orgue dominait un pan de mur.) "A quoi pensiez-vous ?"

Le morceau était une sottise, une ballade bâclée, populaire l'année précédente. Mais pendant qu'il jouait, Christine s'appuyait sur l'instrument et souriait, en se balançant comme une petite fille sur cet air de musique. La femme qu'il avait vue la nuit passée n'était plus, ainsi quecette folie désespérée. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé depuis leur première rencontre. Mais bien qu'elle apparût naturelle à ce moment là, le contraste entre cette légèreté d'esprit et l'abîme de malheur où elle résidait était trop grand pour qu'il l'ignore et cela l'inquiétait énormément. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la changer aussi soudainement ? Pas ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, c'était certain. Si elle savait ce qui était arrivé, elle irait immédiatement se jeter dans le lac. Mais à part ça, quoi d'autre ? Rien n'avait changé depuis des semaines.

Et son sourire était-il authentique, se demandait-il, ou bien était ce un rôle qu'elle jouait pour le convaincre, ou SE convaincre peut-être, que tout allait bien ? Il ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ce comportement, et il avait l'impression très forte que quelque chose allait se produire.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Christine semblait contente à présent, et ce n'était pas lui qui s'y opposerait. Même si elle ne se sentait pas tout à fait heureuse, il pensait que cette activité était saine et était le premier pas dans la bonne direction. Peut-être continuerait-elle à s'améliorer et qu'un jour, elle redeviendrait la fille dont il était tombé amoureux. La même fille la journée, mais femme la nuit.

Donc il encouragea son humeur joueuse, et quand il finit le morceau qu'elle avait demandé, il en commença un deuxième. Il voulait que ce soit léger et plein d'humour, il voulait éviter quelque chose qui rappellerait à Christine leur relation ou le passé. Il choisit le premier duo de « Orphée aux enfers ». Pauvre Orphée, incompris par sa femme, qui ne pouvait plus tolérer sa musique. Cela semblait positivement ridicule quand on savait que la musique était la seule chose que Christine aimait faire avec lui. Erik chanta avec un mélodramatique délibéré et Christine éclata de rire quand, avec douceur et verve, il chanta le rôle d'Eurydice également. La seconde chanson finit par s'achever et il en joua encore quelques unes en essayant toujours de préserver un sens d'absurdité. Finalement, on sentait qu'il se forçait à jouer et il arrêta.

Un silence inconfortable s'abattit et après quelques minutes, Erik se raccrocha à la seule chose à laquelle il put penser.

"Et si vous choisissiez un livre, Christine ? Je suis sûr d'avoir dans ma collection des histoires qui pourraient vous plaire."

Il désigna la porte et ils allèrent dans le salon. La jeune fille fut ravie de faire comme il suggérait, et se mit à fouiller sa collection du regard, en lui demandant de quoi parlaient certains livres, ou si certains dont elle avait entendu parler valaient le temps de lecture. Ce fut une conversation agréable, et après en avoir choisi un, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil pour lire. Elle n'alla pas dans sa chambre pour s'enfermer ! Peut-être voulait-elle être avec lui dans la même pièce, comme un couple normal. Erik choisit également un livre mais ne lut pas. Il pensait à son bonheur et à la maison de ses rêves. L'intérieur serait magnifique, un monde à eux qu'ils n'auraient jamais besoin de quitter. Et à l'étage, pas de cercueil, pas de dies irae sur les tentures du mur, pas de chambre des tortures, mais rien qu'une chambre et un grand lit.

Le jour se passa pendant qu'il fantasmait, et Christine finit par interrompre le cours de ses pensées en posant son livre et en se levant.

"J'ai faim Erik. Pourrions-nous manger bientôt ?"

"Bien sûr, ma chérie. Voulez-vous aller vous allonger ? La journée a dû être fatigante pour vous."

"Non", sourit-elle. "Je suis fatiguée de me reposer. Je préfèrerais rester et aider. Si ça ne vous dérange pas."

_M'aider_, pensa-t-il, _comme une vraie épouse_. Il imagina frôler sa main en lui passant quelque chose ou sentir son parfum quand elle passait près de lui. Et ensemble, ils quittèrent le salon, et en parlant et en riant, comme tout couple normal, ils se firent à dîner. Mais en s'asseyant, le rêve s'évanouit.

"N'oubliez pas mon _vin_.", dit elle avec un emphase.

Ce ne semblait absolument pas naturel de l'entendre réclamer son sédatif après une si belle journée. Néanmoins, Erik quitta la table, prépara son mélange comme à l'accoutumée, bien qu'il réduit un peu la dose de laudanum et le plaça près de son assiette. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et finit joyeusement son repas avant de le boire.

"Merci pour les chansons", dit-elle en se levant. "Ce fut amusant." (Elle rit et se couvrit la bouche en baillant) "Mais je suis fatiguée tout d'un coup. Je pense que je vais aller m'allonger, après tout."

Elle traversa la pièce, le laissant seul à table, mais avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle se retourna et se balança d'un pied à l'autre avant de dire :

"J'espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit, Erik."

Et elle partit.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Invitation subtile ou refus ? Il débarrassa la table tout en méditant sur ce qu'il devait faire, se demandant s'il y avait un espoir pour le futur. Mais une heure plus tard, quand il entra dans la chambre de Christine pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, elle ne dormait pas comme il s'y était attendu mais était assise dans le lit. Elle le regarda avec des yeux vagues, le corps détendu, de nouveau la femme qu'il voulait tant, et quand elle parla, sa voix était basse et rauque.

"Je t'attendais", bouda-t-elle.

Avec un soulagement infini, Erik courut à ses côtés, l'embrassa passionnément, renouvelant les explorations de la nuit précédente.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

RAR :

Miliem : Ouais un morceau de pain rassis ! J'avais faim justement ! part en courant pour aller le béqueter C'est mon bout de pain ! tu le touches, je te tape ! Non mais ! Ta fin est pas mal... Un peu tristounette cependant...

Titus de mystique : alors toi ! T'as interet à me prendre tous les chapitres et à foutre une review pour tous ! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Siryanne : Tu sais quoi ? J'ai beau t'avoir imaginé des centaines de fois, te voir en majorette en train de crier "allez lire _des corps sur la rive_" et en balançant un baton, ça me fait péter de rire à chaque fois !


	7. Des fondations qui s'écroulent

CHAPITRE 7 : DES FONDATIONS QUI S'EFFONDRENT

Les plans de la maison étaient à la vue de tous sur le bureau d'Erik, enfin finis. Il se pencha au dessus d'eux, les examina une dernière fois avant de les plier et de les mettre dans une enveloppe pour les envoyer à un entrepreneur. Il ne savait pas encore lequel. Il n'avait pas osé laisser Christine seule, et pourtant il le devait. Sa vision de la maison et de la vie parfaite qu'elle abriterait avait continué à grandir dans son esprit, et Erik ne pouvait plus contenir son impatience à la voir construite. Elle devait devenir réalité dans l'année. Et quand ils partageraient la même chambre comme un couple normal, peut-être deviendrait-elle vraiment sa femme.

Erik n'avait pas encore dévoilé ses plans à Christine. Il avait voulu attendre jusqu'à ce que ses ébauches soient complètes, en partie pour la surprendre et pour lui donner le recul nécessaire pour guérir sans se soucier du futur. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé les plans deux semaines auparavant, la condition de la diva s'était continuellement améliorée, et maintenant, non seulement elle s'habillait tous les jours et lui faisait joyeusement la conversation comme avant, mais il avait réussi à diminuer sa dose de laudanum à la moitié de la dose originale. Et à la fin de la soirée, après un dîner spécial, il lui révèlerait les dessins et leur nouvelle vie.

Au début, quand il avait commencé à penser à cela, il s'inquiétait de la façon dont elle recevrait pareille proposition. La rejetterait-elle, comme elle rejetait toute intimité physique la journée ? Afficherait-elle son bonheur secret et son excitation à la pensée d'un nouveau commencement ? Mais le temps passait, ils étaient de plus en plus à l'aise l'un avec l'autre lors de leurs conversations journalières et leurs interactions nocturnes étaient de plus en plus passionnées ; son anxiété s'amenuisait car il était sûr que quelque part, Christine savait qu'elle se donnait à lui, Erik, et pas à un fantôme du passé. Et si elle se donnait à lui de plein gré, alors elle serait certainement disposée à vivre dans la lumière et à dormir à ses côtés comme une vraie épouse.

Erik ne pouvait qu'espérer et exécuter ses plans comme prévu. L'horloge sur la cheminée indiquait dix-sept heures. Il était bien temps de préparer le dîner. En posant l'enveloppe contenant les plans, et en roulant les plans qu'il avait gardés pour Christine, Erik commença à faire du mieux qu'il put avec ce qu'il leur restait de nourriture. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Christine dormait et il travailla en silence pour ne pas la déranger. Il n'y avait presque plus rien dans la réserve, et entrepreneur ou pas, il devrait bientôt remonter à la surface pour renouveler leurs provisions ou ils mourraient de faim. En mettant la table, il fit une pause pour réfléchir à la meilleure journée pour partir et soupira : il ne voulait pas y aller, besoin ou pas. Malgré la joie qu'il ressentait en pensant à l'avenir, le présent lui apportait plus de bonheur qu'il en avait rêvé, et il ne voulait pas le risquer.

Mais à quoi servait le scepticisme à ce moment-là ? Sa belle allait bientôt le rejoindre, et il pourrait la regarder, la voir sourire, et rire avec elle. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Il finit rapidement sa tâche, alla à la porte de la chambre, et ajusta nerveusement son col avant de frapper.

"Je suis bientôt prête, Erik" , répondit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Sa voix résonnait de bonne humeur, et ce fait soulagea Erik. Apparemment, elle n'avait toujours pas changé d'avis à propos de lui et de leurs petits arrangements. Il s'assit pour attendre sur une chaise, et il imagina ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans sa chambre. Peut-être assise devant la commode, dans son petit corset, les épaules pâles et nues. Peut-être se brossait-elle les cheveux, une mèche s'échappant et tombant dans la courbe de son dos. Et il s'avançait pour caresser la mèche rebelle et il touchait sa peau. Elle le regardait dans le miroir, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir, et elle lui souriait, l'invitant par là même à l'aider. Mais là, elle se levait, et lui faisait face, le visage relevé pour le regarder dans les yeux, et elle murmurait _je t'aime Erik._ Et elle prenait ses bras pour lui faire enserrer sa taille et elle lui tendait les lèvres…

"Je suis prête", dit Christine et il sursauta, tellement il était absorbé par son fantasme. "Quoi, je suis horrible ?" demanda-t-elle en riant.

Elle portait une robe noire, au décolleté plongeant et aux manches longues pour ne laisser apparaître que les poignets. C'était une des premières robes qu'il lui avait achetées et elle était dans la penderie bien avant que Christine ne mette les pieds dans sa maison. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais portée jusque là. C'était terriblement provocateur, et il pensait qu'elle était la sensualité féminine personnifiée.

"Mon dieu, Christine, comme vous êtes belle !" dit il d'une voix tremblante.

Il avait l'impression d'être un gamin maladroit en présence d'Aphrodite. Comment la vie qu'il voulait pouvait-elle être assez bien pour cette créature magique ? Comment pouvait-il justifier ses mains à lui contre le corps de cette déesse ? Mais il n'en eut nul besoin car, voyant son hésitation, elle s'avança et prit sa main.

"Viens, allons manger."

Et elle le mena à la table. Christine était d'une excellente humeur, parlait de tout et de rien, Et Erik se demanda si elle se rendait compte de sa nervosité et si elle essayait de le détendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il ne pouvait pas oublier, elle était une déesse et méritait la maison qu'il allait lui offrir. Et il savait que s'il la perdait maintenant, la mort serait la seule issue possible.

La mort ! Pour lui, la libération. Si elle le rejetait, il n'attendrait pas le temps et la nature, mais le ferait lui-même, là, ce soir. Mais Christine ! Il ne pourrait jamais la mettre en danger. Il devrait la rendre à la vie, la placer en de bonnes mains, cette Giry, peut-être. Et un jour, elle trouverait un autre amant, l'épouserait et serait heureuse. Et cet homme l'emmènerait au théâtre ou à l'opéra, et elle porterait une robe comme celle qu'elle portait à présent, et elle serait la déesse de cet homme. Mais elle ne le rejetterait pas, non ! Il serait beau, un dieu lui-même, l'égal en beauté, et la nuit, ses mains caresseraient ses épaules et enlèveraient le velours noir, et ses lèvres se poseraient sur son corps, tandis que les yeux de Christine, pleinement consciente, le supplieraient de lui en donner plus. Et Erik serait impuissant, incapable d'empêcher ça depuis son tombeau, seul et froid dans son donjon pour l'éternité. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Elle était à lui ! Déjà deux hommes innocents étaient morts à cause d'elle. Si elle partait, ils seraient morts en vain et il aurait leur sang sur les mains. Il serait responsable de la mort du Persan, son seul ami. C'était insupportable – insupportable ! Ses mains froides couvertes de sang tandis que sa femme se donnait, donnait le cadeau suprême, celui qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, à un autre ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser vivre tandis que lui était mort et donc, il ne mourrait pas. Ce terrible rejet qui le terrifiait serait ignoré, si jamais il venait, et Christine vivrait dans sa maison et dormirait dans sa chambre. Elle partagerait son lit et serait son épouse, même si elle pleurait, même si elle hurlait tellement fort que tous les anges du ciel entendraient sa misère, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Et si elle fuyait, il l'attraperait. Et si elle se cachait, il la retrouverait. La robe lui disait, dans sa jalousie aveuglante, qu'elle lui était liée à jamais.

_Pour toujours, Christine_, pensa-t-il,_ tu m'appartiens, à moi et pas à un autre !_

"Erik, vous êtes silencieux ce soir, vraiment. A quoi pensez-vous qui soit visiblement plus intéressant que moi ?"

Elle avait l'air un peu blessée, bien qu'il puisse dire qu'elle était prête à le pardonner, à cause du sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

"Ce n'est rien, ma chère", dit-il, et il s'aperçut que sa nervosité fondait comme neige au soleil. "C'est juste qu'il faille que je sorte bientôt. Nous avons besoin de certaines choses, et vous savez comme je hais la foule."

"Je pourrais y aller pour vous", proposa-t-elle, un peu trop rapidement au goût de l'homme.

"Non, j'irai. Je me demandais juste si vous vous sentiez capable de rester ici seule, quelques heures ?"

Christine sourit et se leva. Elle alla près de lui, s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur la sienne.

"Evidemment, Erik. Je sais que vous ne laisseriez rien de mauvais m'arriver. Je vous fais confiance."

"Vous avez raison. Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal."

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux brillants de la diva et lui sourit gentiment.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

RAR :

Miliem : j'update quand je veux ! Non mais ! Oh pitié maître ! Noooon pas de vêtements ! Ripper sera sage ! Ripper sera sage ! Pitié ! Sérieux, je suis en train de bosser sur une phic Leroux-based sur les 15 jours que passe Christinechez Erik et sur une traduction d'un modern-time. Et bien le modern time. Comme si je traduisais de la merde. Bisous !

Titus : Ouais, c'est clair qu'il y a un malaise qui planne sur toute la fic. T'es limite à les imaginer, les animaux empaillés dans la clairière. Je croyais que t'avais des collants et pas un tutu ! Remarque, JE VEUX LES PHOTOS !

Et on laisse sa review ! Merci ! Alors happy ending or not ?


	8. La vie qui jamais ne fut

CHAPITRE 8 : LA VIE QUI JAMAIS NE FUT

Le repas était terminé. Il était temps. Erik s'éclaircit nerveusement la voix et se lança :

"Christine, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer."

La peur dans sa voix devait être audible car Christine releva la tête, alarmée.

"C'est une surprise pour vous", ajouta-t-il. "J'espère que vous la trouverez à votre goût."

Erik se leva et lui tendit la main. Elle ne la prit pas mais continua de le regarder avec suspicion.

"Ce n'est rien, vraiment", fit-il.

Enfin, après un long moment, elle tendit sa main avec hésitation et le laissa la diriger vers la salle de dessins.

Les plans étaient toujours sur le bureau, roulés et alignés côte à côte. Erik prit le premier, un dessin de la façade et des jardins , et l'ouvrit. Il se recula, en faisant signe à Christine de regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils d'appréhension en se penchant pour examiner la feuille. Mais quand elle vit les saules pleureurs près de l'étang, les vignes qui grimpaient aux fenêtres du second étage, le banc en pierre sous l'hémisphère parfait d'une rotonde, le charme et le romantisme de cette scène la séduirent et elle sourit.

"Erik, c'est magnifique", commenta-t-elle, le visage brillant et adorable. "C'est pour quoi ?"

"C'est pour vous. Je vais la construire si la maison vous plait."

Elle se tourna rapidement vers lui, l'appréhension de retour au grand galop.

"Je ne comprends pas. Si je dois vivre là… et bien, où serez-vous ?"

Erik était stupéfait. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle connaissait ses intentions, qu'elle comprenait qu'il voulait jouer le rôle du mari et leur donner une vie normale. Il s'était préparé à la possibilité que cela ne la rende pas heureuse, mais il n'avait jamais anticipé une incompréhension totale de sa proposition. Cela lui sembla être un mauvais signe. Si elle ne savait pas à présent ce qu'il voulait, elle ne se rendait sans doute pas compte qu'elle lui avait promis de l'épouser. Et si elle ne réalisait pas cela, si elle était si coupée de la réalité, alors elle n'était peut-être pas consciente de ce qui se passait dans sa chambre la nuit, après tout. Peut-être qu'il ne satisfaisait pas ses désirs cachés, mais qu'il prenait avantage de son état de confusion. Mais les jeux auxquels elle jouait, un visage le jour, un autre la nuit, intentionnels ou non, détruisaient ce qui restait de raison en lui. Christine avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il voulait une bonne fois pour toute ; il était temps d'abattre ses cartes.

"Je vivrai là aussi", répondit-il d'une voix crispée.

"Oh."

Et elle fixa le sol.

Erik déplia le second plan, représentant les pièces des deux étages, avec une impression de fatalité croissante. Comment réagirait-elle à l'information dessinée sur le papier ?

Chaque pièce était accompagnée de sa désignation, écrite de l'écriture en bâton puéril et minuscule d'Erik. Il n'y avait que trois pièces à l'étage : la salle de bain, un grand bureau, la chambre de maître. Les yeux de Christine fouillèrent le dessin, le rez-de-chaussée et le premier pendant de longues minutes, lisant, relisant, pour essayer de comprendre. Finalement elle parla et sa voix était empreinte d'une peur nerveuse.

"Erik, je ne comprends pas… Il n'y a qu'une chambre."

Elle désigna la pièce en question.

"Oui, ma chère", dit-it doucement. "Une seule chambre pour un couple marié."

Elle pâlit et sa main alla à sa gorge, signe de terreur. En reculant, horrifiée, sa bouche s'ouvrit, et un gémissement pathétique en sortit. Elle heurta le mur et se laissa glisser sans forces, jusqu'au sol et elle réussit enfin à parler.

"Oh non non non", gémissait-elle. "Je suis une gentille fille, une gentille fille."

Erik l'avait déjà vue dans cet état, et il revit brusquement la première fois où son visage avait été saisi d'une telle horreur : la nuit où elle avait arraché son masque, et il sentit une douleur brûlante naître en lui, mélange de misère, de colère et de haine. C'était terrible de la voir comme ça maintenant, alors qu'il avait tant espéré la rendre heureuse. En un instant, elle avait réduit tous ses rêves en cendres et le laissait sans rien, rien qu'un animal sans le droit de rêver ou de désirer.

"Quel est le problème ?" cracha-t-il. "Tu avais accepté, tu ne te rappelles pas, de m'épouser ! Vas-tu me rejeter, me tourner le dos, devenir la petite séductrice et me trahir alors que je t'ai toujours aimée et que je donnerais tout rien que pour te serrer contre moi la nuit ?"

Il s'arrêta pour avaler de grandes bouffées d'air entre les sanglots haletants et misérables qui secouaient tout son corps.

"J'ai été gentil, pourtant ? Je n'ai jamais pris ce que je voulais le plus, même si tu m'as tenté au-delà de toutes mesures et cela bien trop de fois ! Je ne t'ai jamais blessée et je ne t'ai jamais rien refusée quand tu m'ouvrais les bras la nuit !"

"Je… Je ne demanderais jamais ça… Je ne vous laisserais jamais me toucher", bégaya-t-elle, hystérique et en larmes. "Je suis une gentille fille, une gentille fille."

"Non, jamais moi. Jamais consciemment alors que tu te jettes sur un beau visage à la première occasion !"

Il se mit à rire, d'un rire terrifiant et dégoûtant.

"Ha, petite idiote ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Tu me rejettes parce que je ressemble à un cadavre, et l'homme que tu aimes et que tu désires, dont tu espères le secours, que tu embrasseras et à qui tu feras l'amour la nuit, eh bien, c'est un cadavre !"

Et le terrible rire reprit, fou et inconscient de tout sauf de la joie perverse qui venait avec la réalisation qu'il avait été meilleur que le jeune mort.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Christine, et sa voix était si faible qu'Erik ne l'entendit pas, mais elle se força quand elle répéta :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Erik ! Erik ?"

Elle se leva, et courut à lui, le frappa de ses faibles poings.

"Il est mort ! Il est mort !", cria-t-elle.

Et brusquement, elle fut calme et ses poings retombèrent. Elle recula de nouveau.

"Tu l'as tué cette nuit là, n'est-ce pas ? C'était l'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as tué et tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu m'as fait croire qu'il était en sécurité, tu m'as fait croire que tu avais rempli ta part de contrat. Oh mon dieu ! Je t'ai laissé me caresser ! (Elle eut le souffle coupé) Je t'ai laissé faire, je te l'ai demandé, espèce de meurtrier ! Monstre !"

Elle se frotta les bras d'incrédulité horrifiée, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus durement, ses gestes devenaient frénétiques, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, sa poitrine, grattant, déchirant le tissu et la peau. Du sang apparaissait dans les coupures mais ses ongles approfondissaient encore les blessures.

Elle était folle, criait n'importe quoi, elle essayait hystériquement de punir la peau qui avait apprécié le toucher de cette créature. Terrifié, Erik l'agrippa par les poignets, les abaissa, mais elle hurla quand il la toucha et se débattit violemment. Il ne la lâcha pas mais raffermit sa prise, désespéré d'arrêter cette explosion, de la calmer, de lui donner du laudanum pour lui faire tout oublier et revenir à leur précédent bonheur. Comment avait-il pu demander plus et prendre le risque de perdre la seule paix qu'il n'ait jamais connue ? Oh, il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui pardonne, qu'elle oublie ce qu'il avait dit, la maison, il ferait n'importe quoi pour revenir une heure en arrière.

"C'était un accident, Christine, je ne voulais pas le tuer."

Il pleurait ouvertement maintenant, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Christine, en la tenant de derrière.

"Je t'aime, c'était juste un accident. Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi, ma chérie, mon ange, mon seul bonheur…"

Mais elle n'entendait pas, car le hurlement, qui avait commencé quand il l'avait attrapée par les poignets, continuait, interminable, et remplissait la maison d'une folie rauque. Erik la maintenait immobile, en larmes dans ses doux cheveux qui sentaient le lilas, comme une énigme féminine qui l'attirait mais qu'il ne découvrirait jamais. Il écoutait ses cris infernaux, qui augmentaient la peur en lui à chaque instant passé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter.

"Je t'en prie Christine !" pleurait-il. "S'il te plait, arrête, s'il te plait ! Je t'en supplie !"

Mais peu importait ce qu'il disait ou ses suppliques, elle continuait de hurler.

"Je ne le supporte plus", cria-t-il d'une voix perçante. "Je t'en prie, arrête ! C'est horrible ! Je te ferai arrêter si tu n'arrêtes pas toute seule ! Tu veux que je te touches ? Je le ferai ! Je toucherai ton visage !"

Mais elle continuait. Il tint ses deux poignets dans une main, et plaça l'autre contre sa bouche. Cette dernière était aussi douce que dans ses souvenirs, et il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa paume tandis qu'elle se débattait. Des images lui vinrent à l'esprit, des images heureuses, où il l'embrassait, le regard qu'elle avait quand elle l'appelait du doigt pour qu'il grimpe dans son lit. Il se souvint de la nuit où il l'avait tenue exactement comme maintenant, de derrière et comment elle s'était détendue contre lui, confiante et souple. Comment il avait embrassé son cou et comment cela l'avait fait frissonner. Ce n'était pas encore trop tard, non ? Pour retrouver cette joie. Lentement, il abaissa sa tête mais le masque empêchait tout contact ; il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser.

Et pourtant, comme il en avait envie, un baiser de plus. Et l'Amour, suprême et passionné, le traversa soudainement pendant qu'il arrêtait de la bâillonner pour enlever son masque. Christine resta silencieuse, même quand il posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule. Pendant une seconde, douloureusement exquise, il crut qu'elle l'acceptait. Puis il la regarda, et il vit que sa tête pendait mollement sur le côté, et que le bras qui enserrait sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus avec une respiration. Il s'écroula par terre, en haletant, et Christine tomba avec lui. La tenant dans ses bras, il vit que son visage était marqué d'une empreinte de main, rouge et profonde, autour de sa bouche et sous son nez. Ses yeux bleus étaient ouverts, et brillaient à la lueur des bougies, bien que leur vide l'horrifiait. Tout était immobile. Christine n'était plus.

C'était étrange, car bien qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un pareil mal puisse arriver à Christine, Erik savait exactement quoi faire. Il essuya son visage plein de larmes, et la porta jusque dans sa chambre à lui. Le cercueil était ouvert, le couvercle étayé contre le bord. En la serrant fortement, il s'allongea dans son lit et la coucha sur lui. Il eut du mal à faire bouger le couvercle avec elle sur lui mais grâce à sa force inhabituelle, il le souleva et le posa sur le cercueil. Il restait une fente lumineuse et dans la lumière restante, il examina encore une fois Christine. Dans cette maison existait une potion qui hâterait son passage. Mais il n'avait plus que très peu de temps à passer avec elle et chaque seconde vaudrait la souffrance. Il tira le couvercle et la lumière disparut, pour ne plus jamais éclairer le couple de nouveau.

Il avait espéré partager son lit, mais à la fin, ce fut elle qui partagea le sien.

FIN.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

RAR :

Miliem : Hé oui maître jedi, je leur ai fait très mal. Au C... Coude. Alors cette fin ?

Titus de Mystique : Mais ? Moi avec un costume de pompom girl ? Mais t'as bu ?

Voila ! Fin de l'aventure, mais I'll be back !

Bisous à tous et merci pour vos gentilles reviews.

Ripper de la Blackstaff


End file.
